Quel est la différence entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière ?
by OokamiTulipe
Summary: Trois enfants à la recherche de réponses sur la guerre des Keyblades se retrouvent à ce poser une seul question dont ils n'ont pas la réponse : Quel est la différence entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière ? Ces enfants vont devoir chercher dans le passé pour trouver la réponse...Du côté des Ténèbres ou de la Lumière...Ils vont devoir choisir leur destiné et comprendre le passé.
1. 1 Chapitre 0 : La rencontre

Chapitre 1 : Chapitre 0 : La rencontre des enfants solitaires.

Auteur : OokamiTulipe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tristesse, souffrance.

Couple : [Saïx x Xehanort], [Axel x Saïx] avec du léger [ Sora x Riku ].

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Jeux : Kingdom Hearts 1, Kingdom Hearts Re : Chains Of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Day, Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts Re : Coded, Kingdom Hearts : Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts 3D : Dream Drop Distance.

Note : La description ( au-dessus ) appartient à AngelScythe ! Je n'ai fait que la reprendre car je n'avais pas d'idées et vu qu'elle est superbe bah voilà quoi :).

Note 2 : Toute la fiction ce passe "pendant" Kingdom Hearts 3.

Note 3 : Il ce peut qu'il est y beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse... Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les "ce/se" ou la grammaire en général. Désolé !

* * *

 _Chapitre 0 : La rencontre des enfants solitaires._

Trois jeunes enfants ce tenaient là, à l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait être la tour du Maître Yen Sid. Leur tenues d'Organisation XIII bougeant au grès du vent...Ils attendaient que le Maître Yen Sid remarque leur présence, sans succès.

-Je dois avouer être surpris qu'il n'est pas encore remarquer notre présence...Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi puissant que ça finalement. Dit l'enfant le plu âgé d'un ton froid.

-Ou peut-être est-il occupé avec ses précieux gardiens de Lumière. Répondit un deuxième qui semblait être le jumeau du premier.

L'aîné ne répondit rien et s'assit sur les marches, ses cheveux argenté volant au grès du vent et ses yeux rouges regardant un point presque inexistant. Le troisième enfant qui n'avait toujours pas parlé vient s'asseoir à ses côtés en soupirant. Ses longs cheveux argenté comme ceux de l'aîné tombant en cascade derrière son dos.

-Vous êtes vraiment fatiguant de nous faire attendre depuis plusieurs heures maître Yen Sid. Dit le dernier à être levé d'un ton lasse en secouant la tête.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Hurla d'un coup un jeune homme au cheveux bruns accompagné de ses fidèles compagnons.

-Allons Sora...Ils n'ont pas l'air méchant...

-Dingo...Tu dis toujours ça et à chaque fois ils finissent par se révéler être des ennemis...

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Donald ? J'ai pas entendu...

-Rien, rien...

-Dans tout les cas ils ont des manteaux de l'Organisation XIII, ce sont nos ennemis !

-Nous voulons juste voir le maître Yen Sid...Pouvez-vous nous amener à lui ? Nous sommes lassent d'attendre qu'il daigne nous remarquer... Dit le garçon avec les longs cheveux tombant en cascades tout en ce levant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Répondit énervé Sora.

-A ce qu'il parait il rechercherait des Gardiens de Lumière...

-Hein... Comment vous savez ?

-Cela n'a pas d'importance...Emmenez-nous juste à lui... Dit l'aîné d'un ton froid pour ne pas changer.

-...Euh...Ok... Dit Sora en fessant disparaître sa Keyblade qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait apparaître.

-Eh bien...Vous essayez même pas de savoir qui nous sommes ? Qui vous dit qu'on vous a dit la vérité ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'on pourrais vous trahir ?

-...Nan...Je vous fait confiance concernant le fait que vous vouiez devenir Gardiens de Lumière...Mais quand-même je voudrais savoir...Qui vous-êtes au juste ?

-Nous sommes les enfants solitaires qui errent dans le jour et dans la nuit. Répondit le garçon aux cheveux longs.


	2. 2 Chapitre 1 : Des Keyblades volantes ?

Chapitre 2 : Chapitre 1 : Des Keyblades volantes ?!

Auteur : OokamiTulipe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tristesse, souffrance.

Couple : [Saïx x Xehanort], [Axel x Saïx] avec du léger [ Sora x Riku ].

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : La description ( au-dessus ) appartient à AngelScythe ! Je n'ai fait que la reprendre car je n'avais pas d'idées et vu qu'elle est superbe bah voilà quoi :).

Note 2 : Toute la fiction ce passe "pendant" Kingdom Hearts 3 mais contient du spoil sur tout les autres Kingdom Hearts, vous êtes prévenus.

Note 3 : Il ce peut qu'il est y beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse... Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les "ce/se" ou la grammaire en général. Désolé !

Note 4 : Les jours de postage ce feront le Lundi, le Mercredi, le Vendredi et le Dimanche.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Chapitre 1 : Des Keyblades volantes ?!_

Sora, Donald, Dingo et les trois enfants mystérieux toquèrent à la porte du bureau du Maître Yen Sid.

-Hum Maître Yen Sid...Ces garçons voudraient rejoindre les Gardiens de Lumière dit Sora en rougissant alors que ses yeux rencontrais ceux de son meilleur ami, Riku.

-Des garçons ? Mais il n'y a que Donald et Dingo avec toi Sora...Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Répondit son ami en mettant sa main sur son front.

-Nous sommes ici. Murmura l'aîné.

A ces mots tout le monde ce tourna vers la porte qui menait à la salle des trois fées. En voyant l'un des garçons très prés d'elle, Kairi tomba parterre.

-Si j'aurais été ton ennemi j'aurai pu te tuer facilement...Tu devrais changé ça si tu ne veux plus être un poids pour tes amis... Dit d'un ton lasse le garçon aux cheveux longs en lui tendant la main.

-Oh...Merci...

-Sinon j'avais oublié de vous demandez c'est quoi vos prénoms ? Dit avec un sourire en ce décalant de son ami.

-Xeho...Répondit l'aîné d'un ton froid.

-Raiji...Répondit celui aux cheveux longs.

-Moi c'est Saho Dit le dernier d'un ton toujours lasse.

-Ce ton me rappelle celui de Isa. Dit Lea qui était présent dans la pièce.

-Normal il s'agit de mon père...Répondit Saho sur ce ton si lassant qu'il en devenait énervant.

-Ah je vois...Qu-que...Quoi?! Hurla d'un coup Lea...

-Il est gay...Et il m'aime...Il ne peux pas avoir eu un enfant avec une femme... Repris t-il ton triste.

-...Une femme ? Ce n'est pas une femme... Dit Xeho en le regardant comme si il était fou.

-Aux dernières nouvelles il faut un homme et une femme pour avoir un enfant, n'est-ce pas Sora ? Dit Kairi toute contente, à l'adresse de son ami et amoureux secret.

-Es-tu entrain de dire que nous avons inventé notre création ? Dit Raiji en la regardant avec un ton calme, trop calme.

-Car si c'est le cas, je pense qu'on va pas s'entendre...Reprit-il avec un sourire presque cruel.

-Non ! Elle ne le pensais pas...Pas vrai, Kairi ? Dit Sora en lui jetant un rapide regard noir.

-O-oui...Après tout nous nous connaissons pas...Je suis désolée...

-...Raiji...Calme-toi...Ne fait pas apparaître tes Keyblades ici...Elles risquent de détruire le plafond..Dit Xeho en le regardant.

-Tes Keyblades ? Tu as plusieurs Keyblades...Comme Roxas ? Dit Riku avec un regard suspicieux à l'égard de Raiji.

-Pas vous ? Dit Saho un brin surpris.

-Euh..Non...Le seul qui pouvait en avoir plusieurs c'était Roxas, mon simili...

-...Bon au moins vos Keyblades sont volantes c'est déjà ça...Dit Saho ton rassuré.

-Volantes ? Dit Lea qui avait repris ses esprits.

-Non...Ne me dite pas non plus que vos Keyblades ne sont pas volantes ? Dit Xeho en se rapprochant d'eux.

-On ne vas pas pouvoir augmenté notre force si ils n'ont pas l'esprit et la concentration nécessaire pour faire voler leurs Keyblades...C'est sûrement une perte de temps de resté ici..Nous devrions rejoindre Saïx, non ? Dit Saho en les regardants...

-Sûrement...Chuchota Raiji...

-Non, attendez ! Vous avez l'air d'avoir de grandes connaissances en Keyblades..Vous connaissez des choses que moi-même je ne connaissais pas...Si Sora et ses compagnons arrivé à faire ça nous aurons une plus grandes chances de protégé les Mondes...Alors resté... Dit Yen Sid en les regardants attentivement.

-...Nous ne voulons pas perdre de temps Maître Yen Sid...Donc si vous voulez tant que nous restons...Prouvez nous en une semaine que ce ne sera pas une perte de temps...Et sachez que si nous restons au final vous devez nous donner l'autorisation d'aller dans les Mondes et chercher tout ce qu'on veut pour savoir ce qui est arriver lors de la première guerre des Keyblades...

-...Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...Soit...J'accepte.

-Parfait, est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire où se trouvent nos chambres ? Il commence à ce faire tard donc nous commencerons demain...Bien entendu cela signifie que la semaine de test commence que à partir de demain. Dit Xeho.

-Oh ! Et est-ce que Xeho, Raiji et moi on peux avoir une chambre ensemble ? Nous avons l'habitude de nous entraînais un peu ensemble avec nos autres pouvoirs avant de dormir. Car je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de salle...Spécial...Dirons-nous.

-De plus nous prendrons moins de place...Si je puis me permettre. Murmura Raiji.

-...Je trouve que vous abusez...Mais soit...Riku, Sora faites leurs montré la chambre à trois qui se trouve à gauche de la votre.

-Bien Maître Yen Sid ! Dit Sora avec un énorme sourire.

-Allons-y. Dit Riku en leur montrant la sortie.


End file.
